DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the applicant's Description) This project proposes to assess attention in children whose genetic differences may underlie both attention deficits and neurotransmitter dysregulation. Children with the 22q11 deletion syndrome lack genes that encode two neuromodulators that specifically impact dopamine / glutamate / GABA pathways, catechol-O-methytransferase and proline dehydrogenase. Eighty to 100 percent of 22q11 deletion syndrome children are estimated to have learning disabilities and attention deficit. Segregated networks of attention have been localized in the human brain via imaging methods, and the neurochemical substrates of these networks have been suggested. This research aims to compare 22q11 deletion syndrome children and matched normal controls with regard to: 1) efficiency of three attention networks; 2) pre-pulse inhibition; 3) neuropsychological functioning, temperament and behavior. Findings will be used to further consider the neuroanatomical models of attention, to relate sensory motor gating to these models, and to characterize the association between attention deficits and neuropsychological performance, temperament, and disordered behavior.